The Beginning and End
{{Abandoned} * This pasta is made by the Amazing League Fighters * Some of these character's, are from my other stories and from some wiki characters that will be used, Herobrine, Notch, Null etc; * I will pass you up Armageddon, Jk, you Win, You WIn, but I will rise from the shadows! * Thanks for reading, expect it to be long.! * Notes: The story is fanmade and is not real * It is for entertainment * Hopefully this gains over 50+ * Now, Get to Reading :D Chapter 1 - The Beginning Of Minecraft In the Beginning of Minecraft, there stood only two being's, one was named Notch and he stood with his brother, Herobrine, Herobrine was dark, and had glowing eyes. Notch represented Light, and Herobrine Dark, and they would both together with there power rise up a empty area of a large square, the large square was empty and black, and together they used there powers from the source to create a vast world with animals, and mountains and more. Notch began creating villagers and Herobrine gave them task to expand. Herobrine and Notch where both amazed at there work, and they decided to create another version of them selves, and created someone namned him The Crusader and gave him the same amount of powers they had, and he watched over Minecraft, going into the details. Notch and Herobrine created a player namned Steve, and and a Player nmaned Alex, they then began to create more Alexe's Steve's, who where darker and, the original alex and Steve would be brighter and would be wearing brighter costumes! Notch looked around amazed but realizing something had gone wrong, and Herobrine too noticed, The Crusader wasn't finished, his design was akward, and he had no color, so therefore he began glitching out and in of existence, he helped the villager's, but they began to be afraid of him, and he began to grow madder every day, Herobrine had a grudge to, but none like this one. After some time, Herobrine and Notch flew down to Minecraft, to see something horrifying. The Crusader had built a large structure with stair's that led high in the sky. Notch and Herobrine appeared in the castle to find only a portal that led to a place which would be named The End. "What is this" Notch asked curiously, wanting to know what The Crusader was doing, "I don't like him, he is doing thing's that he didn't get permission to do" Herobrine said with a grudge. "He should be PUNISHED!" Herobrine said, as he echo'ed so loud, that The Crusader's buildings began to crumble, and he began to lose though and mess up the code, accidently creating a Harmless Dragon which would turn into a Hostile Dragon, and would fly out of the source code around The End pillars. "I will deal with him" Notch said, in a calm voice, hoping for peace. "NO!, brother, he is a thing that must be destroyed!" Herobrine said, as his hands began to smoke and create fire on his fist, which would be soon flying into The Crusader's face. Of course this battle would be intense, for it would be something that notch has never planned, he has never wanted this to happen, and Notch to would soon have to join in and stop Herobrine from fighting the Crusader, and The Dragon would to learn about violence. Chapter 2 - Battle Of The Gods Herobrine launched his fist into The Crusader, as it didn't do anything, he had the same strength, stamina, and health has them both. Crusader moved some of the code out of Herobrine, and Herobrine fell down, thinking. "How did he do this?", "You FOols" The Crusader said as it launched itself around The End with it's fist out and hit Notch which it cracked and glitched more. "Stop, Enough" Notch said, as he held the Crusader with it's mind, "I have created you not to cause violence, but to create peace." The Crusader began glitching out more, as more and more power went into it, it surged and glitched out of existence, and and materialized at the void, The void was black, and the being was sucked into a source code which locked it away forever. Notch looked at Herobrine, "Brother, we have to talk.", but Notch was only seeing an after-image of what Herobrine was really. "Oh No, NO" Notch said, he could see what Herobrine was doing, and he flew from the portal and into the Overworld to see fire, villager's running amok, each of the villager's, sat there with fear. and when Notch landed, the fire would be turned into smoke, by the rain. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Dramapasta Category:Notch Category:League Fighters Category:Null Category:Herobrine Category:Short Pastas Category:Entities